


A New Way to Skype.

by purelycoincidentalcats



Series: Hobbit Kink Meme Fills [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Cybersex, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purelycoincidentalcats/pseuds/purelycoincidentalcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam misses Graham while he’s away, wanting to see him on Skype. Despite Graham’s protest they end up both being very glad he managed to teach the Scotsman to use Skype before he left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Way to Skype.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/4307.html?thread=8310227#t8310227) from the Kink Meme!
> 
> And they wanted **Graham/Adam - Phone (Skype?) Sex, Masturbation and(/or) Fingering?**
> 
>  
> 
> **Since Graham is now in New Zealand and today Adam tweeted (https://twitter.com/BrownAds/status/297675070258675714) about using Skype, what if some nice, loving conversation turns into a first-time-phone-sex?  
> **  
>  +10000 If Adam awkwardly tries to start the whole thing  
> +100000 For Graham letting/guiding him into it

Adam flopped back onto the bed with a soft sigh, the phone pressed tight to his ear. "I miss you, Graham..."

He got a low hum in reply. "You know I miss you too, Ads."

Adam chewed at his lips a little. He really missed seeing Graham at the very least, but he had a thought, remembering what he'd taught the older man before he'd left. "Graham? Are you at your hotel?"

"Yes, I am..." Graham agreed, sounding a little cautious like he wondered what Adam was up to. Adam's face split into a wide grin even though Graham couldn't see it, and he hurried up to get to his own computer.

"Get on your laptop. Come on Skype. Please?" Adam was already tapping away on his laptop, logging on and bringing up Skype only to hear a slight groan of protest from Graham. Adam clicked his tongue softly seeing as he couldn't pout at the older man like he usually would. "Please? I just want to see you... Skype will let me do that."

A sigh of defeat, then the sound of Graham situating himself on his own laptop. "Alright, for you, Ads... I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to see you too."

"See you soon." Adam smiled a little at that, hanging up the phone in favour of signing in to Skype and waiting until Graham finally signed on, beaming when the Scotsman came up on his screen. His wide grin was quickly matched by the older man, his frown at having to use something he'd deemed as a "stupid program that hated him" disappearing at the reward.

"Oh, it's good to see you." Graham murmured, leaning a little closer to his laptop like it would earn him a closer look of that face he missed so much. Adam leant into his screen in turn, still smiling his wide, silly grin.

"The same to you... Graham..." Adam bit his lip a little, his eyes warm and happy behind his glasses and Graham sighed. He looked Adam up and down, surprised to see that Adam was in his pyjamas, recognising the blue striped ensemble. He'd often teased Adam for having old man pyjamas, with the button down shirt and matching pants, while Graham slept in track pants, if anything. He saw Adam shift as he crossed his legs, looking past him to see how dark it was through a part open window behind him and Graham frowned a little.

"What time is it there?"

"A little after midnight." Adam replied with a little shrug and Graham instantly apologised, he hadn't realised that it would be so late in London, he'd always been bad with time differences.

"I didn't think, I didn't mean to call you so late. It's only just after 11am here."

Adam shook his head quickly. "No, it doesn't matter. I'm so glad you rang, Graham. I'm not tired or anything... And I know you're bad at time zones."

Graham chuckled, smiling to know Adam didn't mind, and Adam smiled back. Graham realised after a moment that he was just watching Adam as he fidgeted and smiled, distracted by the sight of him, and he finally made himself ask as he would if they were chatting over the phone, "So, what have you been up to today?"

They chatted for a while, Adam talking about his day, about having had lunch with friends and then dinner with his family, Graham pleased to see him speak in his animated way, moving his arms and smiling and laughing. It was nice to see him as well as hear him, as much as he didn't like using Skype. Even though he was so bad at it, and the whole program seemed to be set on not working for him most of the time, he was glad Adam had taught him to use it before he left. Graham in turn talked a bit about what he'd been up to, what he'd been filming and the people he'd caught up with while he'd been here and Adam sighed a little wistfully at the thought of being in Wellington.

"I wish I was there..."

"Oh, Adam. You know I do too. I miss you so much."

Adam looked at Graham for a long moment, something in his eyes changing, his mouth quirking in that shy little way when he wanted to ask something but didn't know how. Graham had come to attribute that expression with more intimate moments, and he arched his eyebrows to see it. Adam chewed his lip, uncrossed his legs then started to stutter softly,

"I... I miss you too... But there are... Other things I miss... I was thinking, maybe... Seeing as we're on Skype..." Adam shook his head, actually starting to blush, but Graham quickly got the idea of what Adam was asking, as surprised as he was to hear it.

"Adam... Did you want to have, uhm, Skype-sex?" Graham murmured, unable to hide the soft gravel that crept into his voice at the thought of what Adam was asking. Adam opened his mouth, but words seemed to fail him and finally he just nodded, shifting a little in his embarrassment under Graham's unfailing gaze.

Finally, after a long moment of silence, with Graham just appraising him as he fidgeted, words started to spill from Adam in an apologetic rush, "I was just thinking... I've heard other people talk about it and I thought... It's silly. I know."

"No. No, it's not." Graham insisted quickly before the younger man could get overly embarrassed and change his mind. Adam looked up at him in surprise, pushing his glasses up his nose, a little smile creeping onto his face, hope in his eyes even as his eyebrows remained tented in nervousness.

"It's not silly?"

"No... I... I rather like the idea, actually." Graham murmured, letting his voice drop just that little bit, like he knew Adam enjoyed. Adam squirmed a little, and Graham moved up a little closer to the screen. "If you're sure, Adam..."

"Yes. Yes, I am. I just... I didn't really think about... Well, about where to start." Adam admitted, and Graham smiled, his eyes tracing over Adam thoughtfully before he suggested softly.

"Why don't you start by opening your shirt?"

Adam went a bit pink, but followed Graham's suggestion, he brought up his hands, starting to slowly slide the buttons from their holes. Graham watched as Adam's smooth, rather hairless chest was bared to him, one open button at a time. Adam was biting a little at his lip, pulling the shirt slowly open and brushing long fingers over the sparse patch of soft brown hair on the centre of his chest.

"Better?" Adam wondered, tempting a little smile and Graham made a noise in approval, smiling up at Adam with a slightly wolfish grin. Adam swallowed, recognising the look for one of desire.

"Much better." Graham finally agreed and Adam gave a little gesture at the laptop screen, meaning to indicate the older man and the loose sweater he was wearing.

"Are you going to take yours off too?"

"If you want me to." Graham moved to hitch up the sweater, just enough to bare his stomach, seeing Adam's eyes cut down to the strip of skin even as he nodded,

"I do."

Graham smiled, obligingly stripping himself of his sweater, discarding it on the floor and leaving his chest bare. Adam made a little appreciative noise and Graham couldn't help being pleased by the younger man's keen stare. He gave a little stretch, watching as Adam instantly caught his already slightly swollen lower lip between his teeth.

"Adam..."

"Yes?" Adam wondered, looking up to focus on Graham's face rather than his bared torso. Graham wet his lips a little, before softly encouraging the younger man into action.

"Touch your chest?"

Adam seemed surprised, though a tiny smile caught his mouth, before doing as he was asked, bringing up shy hands to stroke over his bare chest. He brushed over his own skin, shyly rubbing over his collar bone and down through the little patch of hair in the centre of his chest, looking up to see Graham watching him attentively. He stroked a palm down his chest and stomach, almost to the waist band of his pants and back up again, sighing a little at his own touch and going a bit pink under Graham's avid stare.

"Adam, play with your nipples..." Graham murmured in encouragement, seeing Adam look up at him, smiling a little and moving to palm the bulge growing in his jeans, making a little noise of pleasure at the touch of his own hand. Adam made a little noise in reply, excited by the arousal tenting the front of Graham's jeans, knowing that it was just from him sitting with his shirt open and touching himself with shy hands... He brought his hands back up to do as Graham asked, thumbing over his pebbled nipples, shivering a little as they twitched and hardened in excitement.

"Aah." Adam whimpered, his eyebrows tenting a little as he pinched his own nipples, tugging and tweaking them. Graham knew how sensitive Adam's nipples were, he loved to play with them to hear the little noises and see the little faces... To watch Adam bring that pleasure to himself, the way his breathing hitched and his eyelashes fluttered. Graham groaned, moving to open the fly of his jeans, releasing his cock from its confines. Adam made a little moaning noise to see it, bringing a breathless smile to Graham's face.

"It's for you, Adam... I'm this hard just from watching you tug on your nipples." Graham murmured, his voice a thick rumble that made Adam squirm where he sat, one hand dropping from his nipples to touch himself through his cotton pyjama pants. Graham's eyes cut down to see how hard Adam was in turn from playing with his own nipples. Adam gave a little shiver, pushing up against his hand. 

"Graham..."

"Adam... Mm, Ads." Graham replied, giving himself a few hard strokes. Adam bit his lip, still rocking against his palm as he watched Graham stroke himself. Adam shifted a little, slipping his hand under the elastic waist of his pyjama pants, moving to free himself from them. He saw the way Graham's eyes cut downwards, letting his hand come around himself and give a few tentative strokes.

Adam felt his face flush deeply, his breathing heavier than he was comfortable with. He always got a little embarrassed of how he reacted in front of Graham, and as much as he enjoyed the expression on Graham's face as he watched Adam pleasure himself, he couldn't help being a little shy. Not to mention, he was hardly used to masturbating for someone, usually it was Graham's hands on him.

"I... Uh, feel a little... Silly." Adam was mumbling, still slowly stroking himself, gentle tugs that made his breath hitch. Graham looked him over, his open shirt, the slight flush on his chest, his little nipples peaked from being played with, and his hand around his erection where it jutted out of the fly of his pyjama pants. Graham gave a little growl, giving himself a firm tug.

"Don't feel silly, Ads. You look amazing right now."

"Uuh. Really?"

"Oh, the things I would do to you if I was there." Graham rumbled in agreement, bringing a shy grin to Adam's face. He wet his lips, before mumbling out impulsively,

"I do this... When I miss you." He admitted, seeing Graham's eyes cut up from where his hand worked on himself to look into Adam's eyes. Adam shivered at the look in those familiar eyes. Adam was bad at dirty talk or anything like it, so he usually left it, normally too busy begging or gasping to bother, but the look on Graham's face encouraged him. "Sometimes... In bed, or maybe... In the shower. Thinking about you. About your hands on me..."

Graham groaned low at the thought. Adam had never talked about what he did to ease his missing Graham when they were apart, though he knew Graham occasionally had the odd shower session for himself, but that was a very nice thought indeed... Especially in the shower. Adam all naked and wet, flushed from both pleasure and the warm water as he hurriedly touched himself. That was almost as hot as the sight he had before him on the computer screen. Almost.

"Do you do anything else?" Graham wondered, his voice low and full of heat at the thought of other ways Adam might touch himself, though Adam looked up at him with a little frown of confusion. Graham smiled a little. "When you touch yourself and think about me..."

"Oh. Uhm." Adam went a deep shade of red across his cheeks, seeming to think over his answer then he suddenly got to his feet, making to leave. "Hang on..."

"Adam?" Graham wondered, but Adam just glanced back at him as he wiggled his pyjama pants down off his hips, and kicked them away, leaving him bare from the waist down. Graham greatly appreciated the view of Adam in nothing but his pyjama shirt, unable to take his eyes of that cute little backside as he wandered out of view of the camera. Adam came back quickly, looking a little shy of how exposed he was as he crossed the room, hurriedly returning himself to his seat. He avoided Graham's eyes as he finally put down what he had in his hand, placing a bottle of lube on the desk in front of the laptop and Graham felt his stomach clench with arousal at the realisation. "Oh, Adam..."

"I... Is this okay? You wanted to know what else I do... This is... The other thing..." Adam murmured, and Graham had to take a breath to steady himself.

"Adam, it's more than okay..." Graham murmured, shifting back a little so that Adam could see how hard he remained. Graham usually prepared the younger man when they made love, loving the way he would gasp and squirm from just fingers inside of him, so to see Adam do that to himself... "Please, I'd love to watch you finger yourself..."

Adam seemed embarrassed still, but moved to open the lubricant, wetting a few of his fingers with the gel. He then scooted down in the chair, reaching up with his other hand to tilt the screen down a little so Graham could still see him as he brought his hand down between his thin, spread legs. Adam's breathing quickened as he teased his fingers around his little opening, stroking himself a little to help him relax, hearing Graham make a little noise of approval.

Adam's hips twitched, bucking up a little as he slid his first finger into himself with a cry, "Graham!"

Graham swallowed hard, looking down at what he could see of Adam's finger worming into himself, Adam's hand still tight on his cock. Graham licked his lips, giving a bit of a squeeze and stroke to his own cock. Adam looked up, seeing the way Graham was staring at him, and shifting his hips to give him a bit of a better look.

"Graham?"

"Such a sight, Ads. God..." Graham replied gladly, his breath coming heavy, his hand slowly stroking his cock, making sure Adam got a good view of his own activities even as he couldn't take his eyes off the sight of Adam fingering himself, even with just the one finger. Adam squirmed, biting hard at his lip and moving to slowly squirm in a second finger, wanting to be fuller.

"Uuh. Ah."

"Don't rush." Graham said before he could help himself, seeing the little wince Adam gave as he was pushed a second finger into himself. Adam flushed, looking up at Graham and giving a gentle smile. Graham was always so careful not to move forward until Adam was ready, taking his time and stretching him out until Adam was writhing with want, while Adam knew a bit more of his own limits when it came to his own fingers, and cared a little less if it ached afterwards. Especially with Graham watching.

"I'm alright... I just..." Adam wet his lips, saying it out loud, even to Graham, was harder than he thought. He bit the lip again for a moment before finally blurting out, "I wanted to be... More full..."

The growl that came from Graham at that made Adam shiver, his hand squeezing hard at the base of his cock at the shock of pleasure that followed. Adam was glad that Graham liked it, he was awful at dirty talk, he always had been, but for this... He wanted to try, and it seemed he was doing well. Graham had never guessed that Adam liked to finger himself, he'd always been so shy of touching himself in front of Graham, asked Graham to do it instead when they were preparing to make love. 

Moving to take his cock back in hand as well, Adam shivered, thrusting his fingers in and out of himself, just little slow strokes as he got used to the feeling. Graham was likewise stroking himself, holding his fingers in a tight circle, moving in time with each of Adam's movements. Graham groaned gladly, unable to help imagining himself inside Adam. God, he missed the younger man, talking to him over the phone was never enough... Giving a few more strokes, Graham told Adam what was on his mind.

"Oh, Adam... I wish I was there... In place of your fingers." Graham groaned low and Adam moaned surprisingly loudly in response, pushing himself down on his fingers, taking them deeper still, at the thought of Graham's cock being in their place. Oh, he wanted that...

"Ooohh... I do too. Yes. Uh."

"The second we're back together, Ads. I promise." Graham's voice was so thick and heavy, so full of lust that it made Adam's stomach twist. He twisted his fingers deeper in response, rubbing at his spot and making his hips buck hard, his hand tugging a little faster at his cock. Adam nodded.

"Yes, yes. Unngg. Graham!"

"Ads, not far off... Watching you like this, I can barely hold on..."

Adam bit his lip, looking up to see how quickly Graham's hand moved over himself, see the way the tip was shiny and slick with it's leaking as the skin slid back and forth over it. Adam bit his lip, even through the monitor, Graham's dark, lust-filled gaze was like a touch on him and Adam had a realisation. They'd never done this before, Graham had never watched Adam pleasuring himself, but he seemed to very much be enjoying the show, and Adam was finding he didn't mind giving it. He shifted, squirming his hips and giving a perfectly wanton little moan.

"Graham... Close..."

Graham wet his lips, he was very turned on right now. "Yes, Ads... Want to see you..."

Adam let his head lull back, toying with his spot in a way that made his legs tremble, letting Graham know exactly what he was doing. Graham had often commented on the way Adam's thighs shook when Graham rubbed over his spot, enjoying the sight of Adam so lost in his pleasure. Lost like he was now, hand working fast over his cock, fingers buried deep inside his own body. He was such a sight, and Graham knew he'd have to see him like this again... Wondering why they hadn't thought to do it sooner.

"Gra-ham! Oh... Oh... I'm going to...!" Adam gasped out suddenly, looking up to make sure Graham's eyes were on him, flushing a little at Graham's unwavering stare. His hand tightened on his cock, fingers pushing deep one last time as he cried out, eyes squeezing shut, mouth falling open as he came hard across his stomach, opaque splatters on his pale skin, some catching in the trail of hair low on his belly. Whimpering a little, his body twitched slightly as he rode out his orgasm, managing to open his eyes just as he heard Graham's desperate,

"Ads! Fuck!"

Adam looked up, seeing Graham's whole body tense, hunching slightly as he came into his own hand. Sighing a little, and panting for breath, Graham lifted his head so he could see Adam where he remained sprawled in his chair. Adam bit his lip, gasping a little as he finally drew his fingers free of himself, sitting up and blushing lightly when he realised what they'd just done. Graham, however, smiled at the younger man, murmuring softly,

"Adam, I think we're going to have to do this again... I'm so very glad you taught me to use Skype..."

Adam laughed softly, his embarrassment lessening slightly as he nodded. "Well... There's always tomorrow..."


End file.
